


Tiria’s dance

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, Genderswap, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I serpenti danzano per gli uomini, incantati dalla musica, ma anche questa è una colpa.





	Tiria’s dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/M And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah (Hallelujah - Leonard Cohen).  
> Seguito di ‘Il dio serpente’.

Tiria’s dance

Il dio serpente era seduto nel pavimento del templio, la parte inferiore del suo corpo era una lunga coda da rettile, che teneva acciambellata su se stessa. Stringeva il petto muscoloso con le braccia, i suoi occhi dorati aveva le pupille ferine, i capelli lunghi gli ricadevano sulle spalle possenti.

“Con la musica avete sempre incantato i miei ‘protetti’, sarebbe giusto avvenisse anche il contrario” disse. Si portò un flauto alle labbra ed iniziò a suonare, gli occhi della giovane divennero vitrei. Iniziò a muovere avanti e indietro il bacino, facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli lungo le spalle e girò su se stessa, avvicinò le mani al viso posandole sotto il mento, mentre iniziava a muoversi verso sinistra a tempo di musica. Si dimenava, seguendo il ritmo, teneva le labbra sporte, camminò fino al muro ed iniziò a fare la stessa corsa verso destra. Cominciò a muovere le mani con le dita unite orizzontalmente, i polsi e i gomiti piegati, le sue braccia rassomigliavano a loro volta a dei serpenti danzanti.

La melodia si fece più dolce, ipnotica, la giovane si acquattò a terra e strisciò fino a lui, tenendo il capo alzato, dibatteva tutto il suo corpo con le braccia strette al corpo e le gambe unite, la lingua sporta tra le labbra piene, che si muoveva sibilante umida di saliva.

Il dio serpente la fece risalire fino al suo ventre molle al culmine della coda e la fece mettere in ginocchio, con il capo sporto verso di lui e il mento alzato.

Smise di suonare, posando il flauto a terra e la giovane gli ricadde inerte contro il petto, lui la issò tra le braccia. 

Tiria ansimò, gli occhi socchiusi, deglutì rimettendo la lingua in bocca.

< Non posso pagare io tutte le colpe che gli uomini hanno commesso verso i serpenti > pensò. Osservò il viso allungato della divinità, le labbra che si leccava voluttuosamente. Arrossì, sentendo lo sguardo fisso di lui su di sé e osservò la coda del serpente, illuminata dalla luce delle fiamme dentro una grande coppa di bronzo. Le scaglie erano verde-azzurro, dure e gelide al tocco.

< Se dovessi sancire che serpente è, direi che è una vipera blu. Però di proporzioni gigantesche… Sono passato spesso per questa strada, quando pascolavo le pecore, ma non avevo mai visto niente del genere > rifletté.

“La tua musica è così bella” sussurrò, mentre lui l’avvolgeva nelle sue spire. La baciò con foga, mozzandole il fiato, mischiando le loro salive e intrecciò la sua lingua biforcuta intorno a quella della ragazza. Il corpo di Tiria era accaldato, la pelle abbronzata e glabra, particolarmente liscia, fu solcata da goccioline di sudore.

Ondeggiò i glutei sodi, strusciandosi contro le spire della coda del serpente che la tenevano ferma.

Il dio le lasciò libera la bocca, la ragazza la mantenne spalancata, le sue labbra erano diventate rosso fuoco. Tutto il suo corpo era bollente.

“Dalle labbra di un dio, le sacerdotesse disegnano l’Alleluia e pregano di essere da lui prescelte” soffiò il serpente, mentre le iridi della giovane divenivano violette.

Tiria sporse il bacino il più possibile, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Assaggiate il mio sangue e permettetemi d’intonare per voi la mia supplica” esalò, con sguardo perduto.

Il dio serpente le conficcò i lunghi denti ricurvi nella spalla, lì dove c’erano altre cicatrici bianche.

Tiria gridò di piacere, mentre il sangue sgorgava e scivolava sul suo corpo teso, che si muoveva su e giù. Il dio serpente la penetrò e, mentre lei assecondava i suoi movimenti, iniziò a supplicare: “Ancora, vi prego, ancora. _Mnhhh_ , ancora, mio signore”.

“Il tuo sangue ha un sapore più delizioso ogni volta che lo assaggiò” sussurrò il dio serpente, leccandolo avidamente.

< Danzo per lui, in ogni senso, preda incapace di liberarsi dalle sue fauci. Ho sfidato gli dei e per loro volontà, soccombo, tramutandomi in puro oggetto di diletto > pensò Tiria.


End file.
